Penguin Love
by Iggycat
Summary: When Arthur visits the penguin exhibit at his local zoo he is very quickly taken with the blue-eyed zookeeper there. Though the reason he keeps returning is surely the penguins... right? USUK Arthur's POV


_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Rights go to the respected owners. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya._

_A/N: This was written as a birthday present for one of my friends. It was originally posted on tumblr, but I thought I'd put it up here as well. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Arthur, Arthur, this way!" Peter called, as he tugged my hand and led me toward a crowd near the next exhibit. I followed my younger brother until we came to edge of the mob. Peter looked left, and right, trying to find a way to view what was happening. After jumping up a few times, he finally resorted to me.<p>

"Arthur, can I have a lift?"

So I bent down, and Peter climbed up on my shoulders. I wasn't especially tall, but I would try my best for my brother; especially considering today was his last day visiting and tomorrow I'd have to ship him back over to England.

"Arthur look!" Peter exclaimed, as he pointed ahead. I looked into the exhibit and found a tall, young man holding a bucket, and watched as all the penguins started to gather around him. Peter smiled and laughed. "I think he's gonna feed them!"

The young man within the exhibit was grinning and put the bucket down for a moment to adjust his headset and microphone. That proved to be a mistake though, as three penguins dove for the bucket, and one landed inside. The zookeeper looked shocked for a moment, but quickly regained his composure and moved to remove the penguin from the bucket. He rolled his eyes and laughed when seeing the animal had already snuck out one of the small fish.

"Barney, you're such a cheat," he smiled and picked up the pail before any of the other penguins could try and repeat the trick. He then turned toward the audience, grinning.

"Hey everyone! Sorry about that little mishap, but welcome to the Humboldt penguin exhibit at the Philadelphia zoo!" He paused, and waved at everyone. "How's everyone's day going so far? You're enjoying the zoo, right?"

Many of the children answered in chorus, all giggles and shouts of happiness included. I smiled at hearing Peter yell along with the other children.

"Well that's great!" the zookeeper remarked. "I'm glad you're all having fun. Anyway, my name's Alfred, and I want to welcome you to our small penguin exhibit here." The young lad, Alfred, started to remove a few fish from his bucket and attempted to feed each penguin one by one.

"Ha! Well as you can see, it's clearly feeding time at the zoo," Alfred remarked, and some of the adults laughed. My lips may have curved upwards just a tiny bit. "These guys love to eat all types of fish including sardines, anchovies, and even trout! You'd be surprised how much these penguins eat, especially since they only grow to be about 8-13 pounds."

The man started walking across the exhibit toward the left side, where Peter and I were standing, and the penguins followed him wobbling the whole way. As he got closer, I was able to get a better look at him. The zookeeper had golden hair, parted in the front, with a strange cowlick that seemed to defy the rest of his tresses. His skin, from his arms to his face was bronzed, most likely from being out in the sun with the animals all day. I couldn't quite tell his eye color from where I stood, but I could clearly see the pair of rectangular spectacles that framed his face.

_Arthur, now is not the time to get flustered. Especially while your brother is right beside you..._

I shook myself out of my thoughts and found the man had stopped right in front of us and was looking out into the audience.

"Now, can anyone tell me where they think penguins are from?" he asked, and half the kids started jumping up and down with their hands waving. I for one could feel Peter flailing his arms above me.

Alfred turned toward us, and to my surprise, he pointed at Peter.

"You there, little buddy," he said with a smile. "What's your name?"

"Peter!" my brother answered ecstatically.

"Well hey there, Peter! So you think you know where penguins are from?"

"Yes, they're from Antarctica!"

Alfred smiled back at Peter, and began feeding the penguins again.

"Well Peter, you're actually right, and wrong."

I could almost see the pout on my younger brother's face.

"Actually," Alfred started to elaborate. "Penguins come from all over the world. Some, like Peter suggested, do come from Antarctica." He paused and sent a thumbs up our way. His eyes shifted from Peter to me for a second and I could feel myself heat up, for reasons I didn't understand. "But many penguins come from other continents! The Humboldt penguins we've got here for example, are native to Central and South America. Did you guys know that?"

And so it went, for about half an hour, Alfred continued his talk about penguins, but I was really only half paying attention. As much as I didn't want to admit, the vast majority of my attention settled on Alfred himself. When he'd come closer, I'd seen that his eyes were a bright clear blue and very beautiful. I'd started to wonder how old he was; 22 maybe? I wasn't that much older at 24... but honestly, what were the chances?

"So before you all go, do you wanna hear a penguin joke?" Alfred asked merrily, and the children answered with enthusiasm.

"Alright! What kind of fish do penguins catch at night?" He waited a few seconds until a huge smile spread across his lips. "Starfish!"

Some of the children laughed, and some of them deadpanned. Peter for one mumbled, "That wasn't a very funny joke," which in turn made _me_ laugh. The zookeeper glanced back over and caught me giggling. He sent a smile my way before looking back at the crowd.

"Well that's all for today!" he put down his empty bucket and waved at the crowd. "I hope you liked my presentation, and on behalf of everyone at the Philadelphia Zoo, I hope you have a great day!"

Everyone started to clap, and at Peter's insistence, I bent down to let him climb off my shoulders. He took my hand again and started leading me toward another end of the park.

"Come on, Arthur! I wanna see the lions next!"

And so we rushed off to the big cats section of the zoo, and then the reptiles, and later the gift shop. But throughout the rest of the trip, and as I slid my credit card through and purchased Peter the penguin plush he wanted, my mind was set on the blonde and blue eyed zookeeper.

* * *

><p>The next day, Peter was on a plane back to London, and everything returned to normal. I was alone in my flat, sitting on the couch with my cat settled on my lap. I'd intended to write, but when Crumpet jumped up and started kneading my thighs, I really couldn't say no. So that was how I passed the day, watching reruns of Sherlock and some war documentaries while my current book went unwritten just as it had for the past week and a half. Ludwig would have my head for this, I'm sure, but I'd just been lacking inspiration lately.<p>

My mind started to wander, and I thought back to the handsome young man I'd seen yesterday. To be honest, if Peter hadn't been with me, I'm not sure what I would've done. I like to think that I might have done something rash, and asked the man out to dinner, but that's just not me. I wouldn't say I'm shy, but I tend to over think things a bit. I try not to dive head first into anything, but that's usually how I wind up taking no action at all; just as I have my whole life, doing nothing interesting, and taking few risks. It was safer that way, but I knew it was nowhere near as fun. For a moment the idea of sharing a bed with the zookeeper entered my mind, and I literally had to slap myself out of it.

I sighed and looked down at the orange and white fur ball in my lap.

"My life certainly is bland, isn't it?"

My cat didn't answer me, obviously. I'd be a bit concerned if it did.

"Maybe I should take a chance. Aim high, for once, rather than the measly goal of living paycheck to paycheck."

I ran my fingers through Crumpet's soft fur. He'd never know what it was like to be human.

"I'm going to do it," I coaxed myself, as I pet Crumpet's velvet ears. "I'm going to take a chance, and try to get this man interested in me." My cheeks dotted with pink as I paused to think. "But he's out of my league, don't you think?" My cat was still fast asleep, disregarding everything I said.

"We'll so be it. Let it be known that today, Arthur Kirkland has set a goal."

I was going to pursue that man, and I wasn't going to stop until I had _him_, courting _me_.

* * *

><p>Oh god, what have I done, was my first thought as I made my way to the penguin exhibit at the zoo a week after my original visit. I'd snuck in through the crowd and found the same young, handsome man giving the same speech he had before.<p>

"These guys love to eat all types of fish including sardines, anchovies, and even trout! You'd be surprised..."

So on and so forth.

_What on Earth are you doing here, Arthur? You can't have him. He's clearly too good for you, and honestly old chap, look at that body; it must belong to some lucky girl._

I tried to will away my thoughts, because I wanted to think positive and do my best to attract this man, but my doubt was slowly overtaking me... that is... until Alfred looked my way.

"So, can anyone tell me where they think penguins are fro-"

He paused halfway in his sentence as his eyes landed on me. The sky blue orbs widened to the size of dinner plates, and mine did just the same. I'm not sure why I was shocked, I'd planned this "meeting" after all.

"_Hey!_" Alfred smiled and waved at me before he continued with his act. I hadn't been expecting that, so I think I just blinked at him. He grinned and turned back to the audience.

"You, little missy. What's your name?"

"Chloe!"

"Chloe? What a pretty name. So you think you know where penguins come from?"

And again it continued, until Alfred neared the end of his presentation. I was mentally preparing myself, going over what I would say in my head:

_So, Alfred is it? Lovely presentation. I was wondering if you might be interested in dinner?_

No, no that was way too blunt. Maybe something more along the lines of:

_Hello, my name's Arthur. I've seen you perform a few times now, and I have to say you're rather intriguing. Could I maybe interest you in a coffee?_

No, no that was too formal! What was I going to say? Alfred was at the end of his speech now.

"Ok guys! What language to penguins speak?" At the pause, I noticed how Alfred scanned the crowd and stopped when his eyes caught on me. He beamed brilliantly. "Fin-nish!"

I couldn't help my own small smile at his corny joke, and shyly looked away. He saw me, smiled, and turned back to the rest of the crowd.

"Well that's all for today!" he started, and continued his thank you lecture. By the time everyone was clapping, I could see as Alfred scanned the crowd once more, but frowned as his eyes never landed on anyone. I'm not sure if he found the person he was looking for, because I'd fled halfway through the end of his speech. I'd lost my nerve.

* * *

><p>"Arthur, pull yourself, together!" I yelled at myself, as I slammed my hand down on the table. I watched as Crumpet fearfully darted under the couch, and sighed.<p>

"Why did you leave?" I questioned myself. "He definitely saw you, and he smiled! That must mean something! But now you'll never know because you bloody fled."

I rubbed my temples, as I glanced back at the word document I had open on the computer screen. The blinking cursor was mocking me, reminding me that I'd yet to write my next chapter which was due by the end of the week. All I could do at that moment was frown and shake my head.

"No, no, I will not let this get the best of me," I tried to shake off the gloomy attitude as I stood up. "This time I refuse to give up!"

And it was so. The next week I uneasily returned to the penguin exhibit at the zoo.

* * *

><p>It was a Wednesday in September when I revisited. The zoo was largely empty, considering the children who had been present for the last two weeks had restarted school. I ambled quietly through the park passing only a mother with a very young child, an old couple, and a balloon cart salesman. He'd tried to get me to purchase a zebra visor, or a light up toy, but I'd politely declined. Perhaps Peter would have enjoyed them, but not me.<p>

I continued on to the avian section of the zoo, firmly clutching the sketchbook I'd brought with me in my hands. This time around, rather than simply panicking and fleeing, I'd actually thought this through. If Alfred was there, which I presumed he was, I would casually flip open my sketchbook and start doodling as he gave his presentation. This would give me an excuse to stay near the enclosure once all the other guests dispersed. It probably wasn't likely, but this would mean the zookeeper and I would be the only two people at the exhibit, and if I could get myself together in time, I could maybe strike up conversation with him.

_ Perfect_, I thought to myself and smiled.

I strolled up to the penguin exhibit and was surprised to find there was no one there. I checked my watch, but it read 12:30, the same time Alfred had been there the previous times I'd visited.

"That's strange," I mumbled and frowned at myself. I'd put so much time into planning what I would do when I met the zookeeper, I hadn't even considered that he might not be there. I sighed and flipped open my sketchbook. Well, if Alfred wasn't going show, I might as well make the most of it; I had paid the admission after all.

Grabbing a pencil from my coat pocket, I started to lightly sketch a few of the penguins in the enclosure. A few were moving, huddling, while the rest were asleep; minus the one isolated penguin swimming by himself.

_I wonder if he's lonely..._

I looked back at my work and started to outline the solitary penguin. I thought it was stupid that I was getting upset over a penguin; honestly? Had I really sunk so low that I was empathizing with wild animals?

_Pull yourself together, Arthur. No one is going to fancy or admire you in this state, let alone the lovely zookep-_

"Hey there! You're back!" my thoughts were cut short as a loud and booming voice approached from behind me. I turned, and was startled to find Alfred smiling back at me.

"My bad, you probably don't remember me. I'm Alfred Jones, a zookeeper here. I've seen you a few times during my show," he stuck out his hand, but I was so startled I stayed motionless. Alfred just laughed it off. "Don't worry, you can shake it. I've washed my hands since I last touched the animals."

So I took his palm, and greeted him.

"Arthur Kirkland, charmed."

Alfred's eyes widened and his grin doubled in size.

"Woah! You're British!"

My lips curved upwards just a bit.

"I am, yes."

"That's awesome!" Alfred cried out and then continued with a string of words so quickly, I could barely keep up. "I've been Philly born and raised, but I studied a year abroad in England and it was really cool. The food wasn't that great, but the atmosphere and everything was amazing! Course I missed the States, but I gotta say that London was really, really cool!"

"Thank you?" I uncertainly answered the statement. I wasn't sure whether or not I should express gratitude over London's "coolness."

"No problem!" Alfred finally slowed down his speech. "I hope you're not here for another show because I don't give them on Wednesdays." I looked at the zookeeper still all smiley, and couldn't help but feel warm. His elation was easily transferring itself to me.

"Ah, no," I answered as I insinuated to my sketchbook. "Besides, I think I've already heard quite enough of your jokes anyway," I said with a smirk.

Alfred let out a loud, echoing laugh that pervaded through the quiet air.

"Aw man! Well I like the way your drawing's turning out," he said and pointed to my artwork. "You must really like penguins."

I blushed at the compliment and ducked my head. I must like penguins? Sure, that's definitely the reason why I was there.

"Uhmm yes. They're beautiful creatures," was the first thing I could think of. I was surely not keen on telling Alfred it was him I was interested in rather than the birds.

"Well, Artie, I gotta go feed the bald eagles, but it was nice meeting you!" He smiled, and squeezed my shoulder. "Will I see you here again?"

"Undoubtedly," I answered with my own small smile on my face.

"Great," he answered and started to walk away. My mind was rushing, as I watched the retreating figure, and my pulse speed up when I saw him suddenly turn and run back toward me.

"Arthur! Oh gosh, I can't believe I almost forgot!"

My heartbeats quickened. What was it? Would he ask for my phone number? Or when I'd be back? Or-

"I remembered this perfect penguin joke!"

Oh... Well that works too.

"Ready? Ok. Why don't you see penguins in Britain?"

Alfred was biting his curved lips as he tried to retain small peals of laughter. I was simply a bit confused as I furrowed my brows.

"I'm not sure. Why?"

Alfred's grin literally expanded to reach all the way across his face.

"Because they're afraid of Wales!"

His laughter rang out like a church bell, and I couldn't help but have second thoughts about the fact that I'd clearly started to pursue an idiot.

* * *

><p>For the next four weeks, I met up with Alfred every Wednesday when we could talk together privately with no other guests. I always brought my sketchbook, and took up a few pages of penguin drawings, but in reality, I only came for the few cherished minutes of conversation with Alfred. By the third week, he'd given me a special visitors pass so I could get into the zoo for free. His reasoning was that an artist shouldn't have to pay to see their subject, and also that he enjoyed seeing me. The only thing that made me happier than that statement was when Alfred asked if I'd like to join him for lunch the following week. So there I sat, across from Alfred as he munched on a hamburger and fries.<p>

"So I gotta ask," Alfred started talking though his mouth was full. "Why penguins?"

I actually had to stop and consider the question. Why penguins?

_Because a very attractive man is their caretaker._

No, no that wasn't an adequate answer.

"I'm not sure, actually. I just think they're fascinating creatures."

"That's so true," Alfred said around another bite of hamburger. "They're really unique animals."

"Really? How so?"

Alfred put down his burger and smiled. It was endearing how into a topic he could get when he was interested.

"Well, obviously there's the stuff you probably already know, like them being one of the few birds that can't fly, and that they're insulated with blubber, but then there's the much more interesting stuff."

I could clearly tell that Alfred wanted me to provoke him.

"Well, do tell."

The zookeeper grinned, and readjusted to have his elbows propped up on the table as he explained to me.

"What gets me the most about penguins, is just how social they are. They have these huge colonies, but then when they breed they have monogamous mates. A lot of them even stay true to that partner for the next breeding season, and some keep their partners for life," he looked me in the eyes and smiled. "Isn't that interesting? They're just like humans; some are mates for life, and others just as easily find new breeding mates."

I didn't answer, as I was rather shocked. I... just hadn't been expecting Alfred to go into that aspect of penguin life, and I was quickly becoming rather uncomfortable.

"And did you know that several zoos have had cases of gay penguin couples? Even with the females in the enclosure as well, two males have just bonded and refuse to par-"

He was cut off by the sound of my chair scraping the floor, as I stood up.

"Arthur?-"

"I have to go."

"What? But you just got here! You haven't even touched your sandwhi-"

"I'm quite sorry. I've completely forgotten a very important meeting I must get to."

I saw as Alfred frowned.

"Oh... ok," he reached out to touch my arm but I evaded it. "Will I see you next week?"

"Of course."

But I think we could both sense the uneasy tension as I glanced at him and then briskly turned and walked away.

_You're an idiot, Arthur! The moment something gets uncomfortable for you, you flee! That is no way to accomplish anything. Oh, what Alfred must think of you now..._

I held my head in my hands, and wondered if I could face the zookeeper again.

* * *

><p>I isolated myself for a month. Not once did I visit the zoo during that time, nor did I have any contact with Alfred. It was pathetic really, I realized during my seclusion. What was I doing ignoring him? He'd done nothing wrong, I was simply being cowardly. Alfred had meant nothing with his talk of breeding and for me to get all hot and bothered was completely my fault.<p>

"That's it," I spoke to Crumpet, as he was sitting with me again. "I'm going back the zoo tomorrow, and I am going to apologize to Alfred for my absence."

Though that was easier said than done.

* * *

><p>I returned to the zoo the next day, but not as eagerly as I had planned. Several times as I made my way toward the bird section of the park, I purposely veered off and instead wound up in the reptile house and then later bear country. Eventually, I sucked up enough courage and timidly made my way over the where Alfred would be.<p>

_What if he doesn't want to see you? What if he's forgotten who you are?_

I tried to ignore these thoughts as I came to the penguin exhibit. I took a deep breath, and walked up to the bars that separated the animal habitat from the walkway. Alfred was in there, though he wasn't in the middle of a presentation. He seemed to be, playing with the animals? I rested myself on the railing and watched him.

Alfred was clearly enjoying himself, teasing the penguins, splashing them with water and such. I couldn't help but smile when he released one of his noisy chortles, and continued to observe as Alfred had fun. After a few moments of watching, I noticed as Alfred suddenly tensed, and in a moment he turned around and caught my eyes. I paled immediately, not sure of what kind of a reaction to expect.

"Arthur!" he cried enthusiastically and bolted from where he'd been sitting. He was staring up at me from down in the enclosure. "Wait there, I'll be right out!"

Well that certainly hadn't been what I anticipated. As Alfred disappeared out the back, I pondered just what I'd use as an excuse as to why I'd been gone so long. Yet, I struggled, because Alfred was so sincere, and the last thing I wanted to do was lie to him...again.

A moment later the zookeeper appeared.

"Artie!" he shrieked as he threw his arms around me and caught me in a bear hug. "I thought you'd never come back! I thought I'd offended you in some way!"

I averted my eyes and rosy face to the ground as Alfred pulled away.

"Oh no, Alfred, I'm sorry. You didn't offend me, I just..."

"I made you uncomfortable, didn't I?" Alfred supplied, and I looked up into gentle blue eyes. "Look, I feel really bad. Talking about gay penguins was probably the worst way to try and flirt with someone, huh?"

My eyes widened in astonishment as I stared at Alfred.

"You were... trying to flirt with me?"

This time it was Alfred who flushed lightly and averted his eyes.

"I- well- please don't take it personally. I thought I'd gotten a vibe from you with all the smiling and blushing. And, well, you're really cute and I thought I'd take a shot... Obviously that didn't work though, so I really hope we can still be friends."

For a moment I just stared at Alfred completely puzzled. It took some time for the words I wanted to say to travel from my brain, to my throat and exit through my lips.

"Alfred... I've quite fancied you for awhile now. Though, I never thought you would return the sentiments..." I mumbled, and the golden blonde's eyes sprang up to catch mine.

"Wait, wait, wait. You like me too?"

"Surely you didn't think I was really here for the _penguins_, did you?"

My cheeks were rosy, but I calmed a bit at seeing Alfred's smile.

"Well, to be quite honest, your sketches weren't that good," Alfred said with a laugh, and I playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Hey!" I yelled, but was smiling.

Alfred giggled and took my hand for the first time, and I glanced up at him in question.

"Come on," he said with his pearly white grin. "I think the rest of the colony should get to meet my potential mate!"

I blushed and followed.

Three years later and it's true what Alfred said about some penguins being mates for life. I'm reminded everyday by the diamond ring on my finger.


End file.
